The Little Things
by megoeggo1215
Summary: She depended on him. And little did she know, but he depended on her too. Lily/James one-shots please read and review!
1. Comfort

All right I made this short little one-shot between Lily and James.

By Megan

Lily sat in the corner of the common room. She wondered why her part of the Muggle world had to end like this. Her parents were dead. And Petunia wasn't talking to her. It seemed that not even the lily flower could make it through.

Everyone else was having a good time. They were all celebrating the end of the O.W.L. exams. But Lily didn't feel like celebrating. It was during her Herbology exam that her mother and father had taken their last breaths. She was so angry with herself. Why didn't she go home when Petunia sent that letter?

James noticed Lily in the corner. She wasn't smiling. If anything, she was crying. He felt like he needed to do something. So he walked over to her.

"You ok?" James asked putting as much compassion as he could into those two words.

When she lifted her head, James was surprised to see tears streaking down her face from those big emerald orbs.

"No I'm not ok. My parents just died." Lily snapped. Then she buried her head in her arms.

A look of shock crossed over his face. But James quickly shook it away, and sat down next to her. After a long moment, James awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. His hopes soared when she didn't shove it away. But he shoved them quickly back down. This is time to comfort Lily, not to get a date, James thought then he spoke.

"Hey everything's going to be ok." James said, trying to make a conversation. He pushed back part of her long dark red hair and slipped it behind her ear. "It sucks now but it will get better. Don't worry about it."

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes. Then she did something that neither of them expected. She jumped into his arms. James blinked, and then returned the hug. Lily kept sobbing into his shoulder, not saying a word. Then she looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said still with tears in her eyes. "Just for being there for me. I got some help from you. I can deal with the rest on my own.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. James immediately deepened the kiss. It was heaven to him. There was nothing better in the whole world. Just Lily Evans.

When they came up for air she was laughing. James started to laugh to and pretty soon they were rolling around on the floor with tears stinging their eyes.

"You really did help me a lot. Thanks Pot—I mean James."With her red hair swinging behind her she ran up the dormitory stairs.

James thought nothing could get better.


	2. Picture

She was beautiful. Sparkling emerald eyes, which were twinkling with laughter. Her fire-like red hair was pulled into a long braid. Bouncing up and down, she laughed, filling the room with a sweet sound.

But even more beautiful was the baby in her arms. His jet black hair, already growing everywhere, moved up and down as he bounced. The smile that lit up his face touched his green eyes (so very like his mother's).

James could hardly believe it. She was his. The baby was his. It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

So James watched the two of them. He watched Lily and Harry, laugh and bounce. Even though everything was happy, something was bothering him. And James couldn't figure out what it was.

He left the room, grabbed his camera, and returned to the living room. As James set up the camera, he was thinking about how beautiful the picture would be. Mother and son. Dancing the night away.

The camera was set up. As Lily and Harry kept dancing, James realized that this perfect picture wasn't so perfect. It was missing something. Something important.

James looked at Harry again. He saw his own features on Harry. James saw his face, his hair, and even his knobby knees. Then James realized what was missing.

The picture was missing a dad. Harry's dad. Lily's husband. That was what the picture was missing.

James set the timer. Then he stood up and joined the picture, capturing te moment forever.


	3. Argument

Lily lay in bed. Tears were still present her eyes, as she hoped that he hadn't left. But the empty space next to her proved her hopes wrong.

Parts of the argument from the night before flashed through her mind.

"_Lily you don't understand!" He had bellowed shaking the house._

"_Because you won't let me understand!" Lily had bellowed right back. "Why don't you tell me anything about what you do for the Order? I am part of it too!"_

_Lily cringed as the next part flashed through her mind._

"Why won't you trust me? Do you not love me?" James yelled right at her.

Lily didn't get to answer this. He had already left the house.

Lily pulled herself into the fetal position, tears already falling again.

She could not live without him. She couldn't. She would probably die without him.

For a good hour she wept, letting the sorrow flow through her bones. She wept for him. She wept for his love that she had stupidly let go of.

When she finally calmed down, she got out of bed. Realizing that sleep was not an option, she crept into the hallway, and walked down the stairs. She decided that a pot of tea would be good for her so she stepped into the kitchen. Tears still falling, she took out a kettle and started making the tea. The less magic she used the better. She could keep herself busy without magic.

Lily felt horrible as she sat down at the small kitchen table. She hadn't meant anything she had said the night before. She had only wanted answers. She wanted to make sure he wasn't getting hurt.

Lily drained her second cup of tea just as the sun rose out her window. She had to move. She couldn't stay still.

Lily cleaned up the kitchen. In fact she became just as bad as Petunia, making sure that everything was perfect. She put all her anger into cleaning.

After she cleaned she went upstairs to clean herself up. Red eyes, messy hair, and a sheet white body were just a few things to describe how awful she looked. It hadn't even been a day.

While washing her face she remembered more of what had happened.

"_JAMES!!" Lily screamed. She ran out into the street, searching the road for him. _

"_JAMES COME BACK!!!"_

_He didn't come back. Lily doubt he even heard her._

Lily finished cleaning her self up. Looking in the mirror she decided that nothing was going to help her, any more then it could.

She walked into the living room. There, with his head buried in his hands, was James Potter.


	4. Apology

James looked up. He could see how much this argument had done to her. He looked at her and felt so awful about what he had said, that he got up immediately.

"I'm so sorry." he said looking at Lily. She didn't look angry. Just unhappy.

Lily blinked. James had begun to cry. He barely ever cried. Only when he was shocked, very sad, or very sorry.

Lily felt her feet move towards James. He had fallen back to the couch. Lily plopped down next to him, feeling the tears come to her own eyes. She knew he was sorry, very sorry. And she knew she was as well.

James looked at her. "I should apologize." He said to her, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I had no right to keep secrets from you. You are my wife after all. But some of the things I am doing, Dumbledore is making me swear not to tell you. Everything else I do I will tell you from now on."

James continued. "I guess the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you. Lily, you are my pride and joy. I wanted you happy when I come home." James buried his face in his hands again.

Lily stared at him for a few minutes. Then she broke the agonizing silence. "I realize why you didn't tell me. But I only wanted to know that everything was okay. You have been distant lately and I'm wondering if it was just you or if it was just me."

Tears were pouring from the emerald eyes. James saw this and put his arm around her shoulder. While she sobbed into his chest, he realized how much she meant to him, and how much he meant to her.

"Are we okay now?" He asked. Lily nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I'm a complete mess." She whispered, still wiping her eyes.

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Er- why?" James looked stunned.

"Because I should have told you sooner. And at a better time." Lily was crying again, harder than before.

"Tell me what?" James could hardly imagine what she was about to say.

"James…I'm pregnant."

Lily watched as he took in this news, and then, he fainted.


	5. Harry James Potter

James impatiently paced outside the pale Muggle hospital room. He was stressed. No, _beyond_ stressed. Crazed, actually.

Lily was supposed to be delivering their baby, yet half-way through one of the nurses shoved him out the door to go sit with Sirius and Remus. (Peter was doing something for the Order.) There wasn't any explanation, just a '_Please exit the room Mr. Potter,_' and next thing James knew, he was standing outside the delivery room, blinking spastically under the bright lights and saying to no one in particular;

"What the ruddy fucking hell?"

Sirius burst out laughing at James's expression, before saying;

"Don't look at me James. I don't even want to know what the hell is going on in that room." Remus laughed as Sirius continued. "Really mate, judging from Lily's screams, I think that they are at least alive."

Remus snorted. "Yeah, James maybe they were having a little issue, and the needed all the room they could get for Lily's expansive stomach."

James narrowed his eyes, as the two idiots rolled around on the floor laughing at the expense of poor James.

"Just wait until you're sleeping 'dearest' friends," James muttered, and then he went back to his pacing.

Lily was only vaguely aware of what was happening within the birthing room. The only thing she knew was that James was no longer by her side. So she screamed as loud as she could at the damn nurses taking care of her.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND? I WANT MY HUSBAND IN HERE NOW!!"

"Please miss, keep you voice down. We are delivering a baby with its feet coming first, so we didn't need him in this room. He will be here as soon as the bay comes out."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GET ME MY HUSBAND! HE'S THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE; HE SHOULD AT LEAST BE HERE TO SEE ME PUSH THE DAMN THING OUT!"

"Please miss, calm do—"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! GET ME MY FUCKING HUSBAND!"

Sirius smiled at James's frozen expression. "Still want to be in there?"

James paled, gulped, and whispered, "Nope, but Lily will kill me before I can even snip the umbilical cord."

Remus and Sirius were still laughing when the nurse called James back in.

Lily let out another ear-piercing shaking everyone around her. Tears stung her green eyes as she pushed. She lifted her head and prayed to whatever the hell was up there to bring James into the room.

"Miss, he's here." The nurse said, sounding too relieved.

Lily's head snapped back down, just in time to see James come rushing at her.

"Lily!" He said, worry evident upon his face. "I'm so sorry! They pushed me out of the room, and they wouldn't let me back in! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Lily burst into fresh tears. James bolted to her side, picked up her hand, and whispered soothing things into her ear. The whole while, she was pushing her guts out. James never stopped comforting her, even when she basically crushed his hand into powder.

After twenty minutes of pushing, a small cry filled the room. James looked up from Lily, just in time to see a squirming purple _thing _handed off to another nurse, who immediately began to clean it.

James swept Lily's sweaty red hair out of her face. He shifted his gaze back to Lily, who was breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, a nurse slipped a wriggling white blanket into Lily's arms. "It's a boy, hun," she said before walking away.

James looked down at his son. There was a patch of black fuzz on the top of his head, and green eyes already peered up at the world around him. Lily began to coo.

"Oh James," she breathed. "Look at him. He's perfect."

"So, what's his name?" He asked, still unable to admit this little baby was his to Lily.

"Well we did go with Harry."

"Harry James?"

"You know what?

"What?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, somehow it fits."

James laughed, just as Sirius and Remus walked in.

James turned to them and said, "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be godfather?"

Sirius dropped his jaw. Remus looked at Lily. "Are you serious?"

Lily looked up and nodded. "Of course we are. We wouldn't have it any other way. No offense Remus."

"None taken."

Sirius still seemed to be in shock. His mouth was still wide open.

Everyone laughed. James nodded at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot! You're my best mate. Of course I want you to be godfather. Do you?"

Sirius regained composer. "Damn it Jamesie! Of course I want to be godfather!"

Remus looked at Lily again. "Um…just out of curiousity…who is Sirius godfather of again?"

Lily laughed. "His name is Harry. Harry James Potter."

Sirius snorted. "You had to name the poor kid after yourself didn't you Jamesie?"

"It was Lily's idea."

Sirius whipped around to Lily. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Lily smiled. (Imagine the joker's smile from dark night) "Why yes, yes I am."

After a short visit, Remus and Sirius left so Lily could sleep.

James stared down at the little bundle in Lily's arms.

"You did it." James whispered.

She shook her head. "No we did."

**So i know it's been a long time but i really had this in my head, and someone made a suggestion for it so... Here you go**


	6. Always There

No matter what he was always there.

If she was tired then he'd let her sleep.

If she needed comfort his arm was around her.

If she was angry he'd calm her down.

If she was sad he'd hold her while she cried.

When she needed his help he was always there.

She depended on him.

And little did she know, but he depended on her.


End file.
